Fable
by Lindqvist
Summary: A bit of AU, Romance, Mature and a lot of adventure! Drama and heartbreaking moments! The prophecy says that a Dragonborn shall come and wipe away Alduin, but what happens when the prophecy changes and says that the Dragonborn will become corrupted by Hermaeus-Mora? Follow the tale of how the Dragonborn evolves together with his companions! As they battle together!


Once upon a time, in a different world which differs from ours. There was a boy, a boy unlike many other boys but yet so ordinary and like everyone else.  
In this little tale, the main protagonist will be about this special boy who was raised like anyone else, but soon his fate would make a drastic change and give him a future that he would never expect.

This boy was born in Riverwood, a small village connected to Whiterun and Helgen. Riverwood was mostly known for their inns and trading areas, since Riverwood made a living off of those who walked through their little village. It was a village that was known for taking in newcomers and they got visitors nearly everyday.  
Our little boy however, worked as a steward and served drinks, food to people visiting the inn owned by Orgnar. He was a kind man and but strict and harsh towards the boy, after all he was under Orgnas care. Due to the boy being without any parents to take care of him. Whenever the boy would screw up or do something wrong that would be considered unmanly or something that a Nord would not do, then immediately Orgnar would give the boy a beating or two.  
Because when it came to Orgnar, a man had to be strict, disciplined, filled with pride and integrity. But above all, strong.  
That was his philosophy of how a man should be, even if it took a while for Orgnar to get that through the boys thick skull of his. The boy learned how important that was and in the end, he managed to become Riverwoods most respected and lovable boy in the small village, by the adults.  
It was due to the boy having such a nice personality and always respecting the elders. Because whenever someone would need help whether it would be at the grindstone, smithing or chopping wood then the boy would come if he was done with his shift at the inn.

However, the children did not look up to him as much and the boy was certainly not popular with the girls. He was the average kid who only hung one with one friend and ignored the rest of the world. He was quite bullied by other children but he did not mind, for he still was happy with what he had.  
One friend to the little boy was enough and all he needed.

His friend was named Lex, son of two great retired imperial soldiers who decided to reside in Riverwood. They were quite wealthy that you could say that Lex and his family lived a noble's family life.  
His parents expected that the people of Riverwood would not accept their kind into the village, but they did and that was because the two retired Imperials worked with bringing peace and seeing ways out through a war instead of causing them, which was also why they earned respect in the village.

But unlike the little boy, Lex was a spoiled child and quite weak in combat. Although he had the silver tongue and popular amongst girls and other crowds. He was always the child who knew how to pickpocket others and break into other peoples home's.

The Inn's basement was where Lex and the boy would play after the boys shift was over. It featured a secret room that lead through a wardrobe that only Lex, the boy and Orgnar knew about.  
The Inn got itself a name, The Sleeping Giant's Inn because the people who rented the rooms, slept like a Whiterun-guard sleeping on his night-shift. It was that great.  
The inn however, was very beautiful and filled every Nordic tradition that it had to offer. Some fresh ale, mead and a lot of meat of different sorts to keep their customers satisfied. Unlike Solitude's inn or most of the others that were run by Imperials, whom served mostly different types of carbohydrates, salads and a small slice of meat. The Nords never enjoyed them, they despised them and called the outsiders for Milk-drinkers.

Our tale continues on a cold Loredas winter night, where even a Skeever would freeze to death for being outside longer than five minutes.

The boy had recently turned in to a man who was able to make fine craftsmanships, use a blade and even a bow. He could hunt and survive on his own during a cold winter night with a fire camp and a tent. The boy, now a man was taught very well by Orgnar. Even if the boy could not see his talents, others did and praised him for it. He was strongly-built and had a lot of endurance, which had required him to train every day and make sure that he kept himself in shape.

The boy was now working overtime and the clock had just ticked past two o'clock. Surprisingly, everyone in the inn had gotten to sleep, since people would mostly stay awake at night and drink, sing songs and brawl with each other. But this particular night where Orgnar had run off to some errands, the only sounds that the boy was able to hear was the fireplace, the scrubbing and the winter wind attempting to break the inn walls.

It was a good night, since most of the time the boy would have it hard in dealing with the drunkards. While keeping in mind of all the tabs, making sure that the place was clean. It was stressful but he knew that he had gotten used to it and that it wasn't such a big problem to him. In comparison to the children that wanted to hunt him down when he was a kid. This, was nothing.

"_Hello?! Lex to Orgna's boy, can you hear me?!_" A familiar voice reached the boy's ears and caused him to snap out of his own little thoughts.

"_Oh, ehm. Hey, Lex!_" The boy replied with a bit of surprise and it was as if he was pretending to have been in the start of the conversation all the time.

"_Yeah, I can see that Steward-boy. Real smooth._" Lex replied with a lot of sarcasm to his tone and smirked.

They both looked at eachother for quite some time. Lex standing at the entrance and the boy sitting on the cold tiles scrubbing the floor.

All of a sudden, they both burst off laughing causing their bellies to hurt. It was so hilarious, as both of them laughed at the funny act that the boy had put on when Lex had barged in. With that stupid look of his in attempt to act as if he had totally heard everything Lex had to say. Then, the laughs and the fun started to become suffocated by the silence and the boy could tell that Lex had something serious to say.

"_Hey, Steward-boy. There is something I have to say._" Lex began with a serious expression on his face, he had blonde short hair with a stubble. He was a bit shorter than the boy but had a lot of nice clothes that would attract many women. Lex would always have a flirtatious pose whenever he walked or the way he talked, even when he stood still. He was literally the female-magnet that would trap any woman.

"_What is it? What happened?_" A small sense of worry clouded the boy and made him think of every possible scenario that could have happened. His pupils widened and his fears that something could have happened to Orgnar popped up in his mind.

Lex's body language told the Steward-boy that he could relax, by raising his hand and leaning against one of the pillars.

"_It's just that I found this really amazing cave, but as I wanted to explore it. I saw these really weird-looking men stepping inside of the cave and started chanting different unknown words._" Lex replied with a bit of confusion to his voice and also a small bit of curiosity.

The boy knew what Lex was going to suggest, first off...  
He would ask Lex what kind of men and Lex would immediately reply with that he didn't know.

Then, the boy would guess and Lex would come off with the suggestion that they should find out. When they find out, it will not be what they expected it to be and they'd get themselves in trouble. Just like the time when they went off to spy on a caravan that was guarded by Imperial soldiers.  
One of the soldiers had spotted him and the boy nearly got an arrow through his skull. But fast enough, Lex got up and explained the situation which resulted the Imperials to doubt him even more.

Good job, the boy thought to himself as he was within his own thoughts, repeating certain scenarios.

However, it resulted with them being sent to Whiterun and forced to send a letter to Lex's parents to explain the situation so that his family could get Lex and the boy out of trouble.  
The boy knew where this was going and his curiosity would not cease. He would almost from nine out of ten of the times, allow it to happen and this seemed to be one of them.  
The boy sighed and begun.

"_Who are they, bandits? Bandits don't chant weird things, Necromancers maybe?_" The boy discussed out loud with Lex as if he was expecting Lex to barge in and answer his questions that were thrown at him.

"_They don't seem like bandits and certainly not Necromancers. Shall we find out?_" Lex replied with curiosity and the boy could feel Lex's will for adventure, overwhelm his own emotions and nearly make him comply.

"Aye, let's head out!" The boy replied with a lot of strength to his tone and immediately stood up and ran off behind the reception where his equipment was.

He grabbed one of the armor peice and began attaching it to his body. The boy began first with his chest-plate and rigged it to his chest and back by tying some knots and fastening it with the leather stripes that hung out from the sides of the chestplate.

"_Isn't it cold to wear iron during such a harsh weather, Steward-boy?_" Lex asked with curiosity as he did not really know how Nords could wear such things during winter. Lex was intelligent and knew different type of things but the most illogical things were the ones that mostly bothered him.

_"Stop calling me a Steward-boy and no, it's not really that cold. There's fur underneath the chestplate warming my body so that I won't freeze to death outside, Milk-drinker._" The boy replied with a bit of annoyance to his voice as a burst of anger whelmed through him.

But as usual, his Imperial friend didn't take any offense to being called Milk-drinker as he thought it was a good thing. It was typical for the Imperials.  
Instead, Lex just laughed as the boy realized that he fell for Lex's bait.

"_Oh, screw you!_" The boy cursed at Lex in attempt to insult him, while the boy was adding the last attachment to his body. The shoulder pads.

Once he was finished, he grabbed the two-handed steel sword leaning next to one of the wine barrels and sheathed it on his back.

The boy then began walking towards the entrance and took a look on his friend Lex, while putting on his hood.  
"_Where is your weapon and armor?_" The boy asked, obviously confused.

"_I don't believe in such savage things._" Lex replied with a sense of pride to his voice which caused the boy to sigh and shake his head.

Even if they were so different, they were still able to keep a lasting and a good friendship.  
The boy was filled with integrity, very headstrong and blunt but also very honest. Not to mention that he also had a huge amount of stubborness that had been given from Orgnar to him.  
While Lex was lazy, charismatic, athletic and above all, a silver-tongued snake that could literally lie himself out of a situation.

Lex only wore leather armor with fur covering his body, while the boy wore his iron-plate armor. Or as called by the people of Skyrim, "Banded Iron armor".

"_Let's head out shall we?_" Lex suggested.

"_Aye._" The boy replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What will happen to the boy and Lex? What is the boy's name? Find out soon enough!**

* * *

_Hello, this is my first Fan-fiction and I decided to make it a Skyrim fanfic as it has a lot of potential. I was always disappointed at how many things that were left out in Skyrim, which was why I decided to include it here. As said, it has a bit of AU but only to make it more interesting but also lore-friendly. To get this done with, I will clear some things up._

_This will feature romance and most likely DragonbornXSerana, but that will be later in the future when the time is right. The fanfic will take you through Alduin's reign, Dragonborn DLC, Dawnguard and a bit of AU, the Thalmor conflict including the Stormcloak rebellion war. Also, not to mention side-quests, relevant and irrelevant ones. _

_I hope you enjoyed my first part! The next one will come out soon! _


End file.
